Celui qui n'avait pas dit Lily
by Princesse Guilty
Summary: C'est le mariage de James et Lily. Mais rien ne va comme il faut. Entre des mariés stressés, des fleurs en retard, la perte des alliances et un pari stupide, ce mariage va etre inoubliable ! Minific
1. Chapter 1

**Celui qui n'avait pas dit Lily**

**Chapitre 1**

En ce matin d'Halloween, le ciel d'un bleu clair s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de l'horizon sans aucun nuage pour défigurer cette couleur digne d'un aplat de peintre en bâtiment. Le soleil rayonnait, procurant une douce chaleur inhabituelle pour cette époque de l'année en Angleterre. Pas un seul oiseau ne volait : tous chantonnant perchés sur les arbres étrangement encore fleuris. Toute personne aurait pu croire que l'on était encore en été si justement, l'automne n'avait pas pointé son nez quelques semaines auparavant.

Dans la ville de Londres où régnaient klaxons et embouteillages, personne ne savait ce qui se préparait pour cet Halloween si spécial. Personne sauf une petite communauté : celle des sorciers. Aujourd'hui, elle était en effervescence. En effet, aujourd'hui allait avoir lieu un mariage mais pas n'importe lequel ! Celui de deux « célébrités ». Celui de James Potter et Lily Evans, deux grands sorciers bien connus dans le pays. Tout le monde voulait y participer mais seul une cérémonie privée suivie d'une petite fête étaient organisés où uniquement les proches étaient invités.

Dans une paisible maison éloignée du centre de la ville, la future Mme James Potter s'affairait. Elle vérifiait pour la énième fois si tout était en ordre. Ayant tout juste trouvé son collier en argent orné d'un saphir dans sa boîte à bijoux, elle se mit à chercher la paire de boucles d'oreille en or offerte par sa grand-mère à ses fiançailles. Après quelques minutes de recherche, les boucles n'avaient toujours pas réapparues. La jeune femme avait beau retourner et retourner la petite boîte, elle ne trouvait toujours pas. Son sang froid, qui livrait un combat acharné contre le stress, rentra au vestiaire. Son adversaire ayant pris les commandes, Lily appela son amie, criant presque.

« ELIAAAAAAAAANE ! JE RETROUVE PAS MES BOUCLES ! »

La dénommée Eliane, jeune femme blonde aux yeux vert bouteille, sortit de la cuisine et monta l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de la future mariée, elle fut horrifiée. En effet, elle qui détestait le désordre se trouvait face à ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de « déchetterie ». Tout était sans dessus dessous : sur le lit, défait, tout le contenu de l'armoire et de la coiffeuse s'était retrouvé dessus, une énorme valise ouverte bloquait le passage à quiconque voulant accéder à l'autre bout de la pièce, des paires de chaussures, des bijoux et autres accessoires en tout genre jonchaient le sol.

« Pas étonnant que tu retrouves rien ! On dirait une véritable porcherie ! s'exclama Eliane.

- Je saiiis, mais s'il te plaît, aide-moiiiii ! supplia la future mariée, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- T'es une sorcière ou pas ? demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. »

Elle obtenu un hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

« Alors, utilise la magie ! dit-elle en sortant sa baguette. Commençons par ranger cette… ce « truc » que je ne qualifierait pas de chambre ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! En un tour de main, la chambre repris une apparence acceptable aux yeux d'Eliane.

« Pouah ! Depuis combien de temps t'as pas ouvert ta fenêtre ? s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la-dite fenêtre d'un coup de baguette.

- Calme tes ardeurs de femme de ménage, la fée du logis ! Y'a un mariage auquel je dois absolument assister. Aide-moi à chercher mes boucles d'oreille en or ! ordonna Lily, se jetant presque sur sa boîte à bijoux, prête à la retourner de fond encombre par terre.

- Celles que James t'as offertes ? demanda Eliane, un air innocent sur le visage.

- Non, celles de ma grand-mère, répondit la future mariée, toujours occupée à chercher. Attend, dit-t-elle en levant le nez, un doute naissant dans son esprit. Où sont celles de James ? Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai perdu les boucles d'oreilles en or que James m'a offertes ! Eliaaaaane !

- A quel moment ce n'est plus drôle de lui avoir raconter un bobard ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Lily, calme-toi ! repris-t-elle plus fort. James ne t'as _jamais_ offert de boucles d'oreille et encore moins de boucles d'oreille en or.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Désolée… D'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça, soupira-t-elle en s'affalant sur son lit, la mine dépitée. D'habitude, j'ai toujours réponse à tout ! Je suis bien organisée, je… tout ça me dépasse ! »

Eliane s'assit auprès de son amie, la main sur son épaule.

- Je sais pas ce que j'ai. Heureusement que James n'est pas là ! Si il me voyait, il ne voudrait plus m'épouser !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si James était là, il se moquerait de toi en t'imitant en train de chercher les boucles d'oreille qu'il ne t'a jamais offertes ! »

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Lily.

« Tu as raison. Je suis stupide.

- Mais non ! Tu es l'une des filles les plus intelligente que je connaisse ! C'est juste qu'il y a un jeune homme dont je ne nommerai pas le nom qui te fait tourner la tête ! Maintenant, debout si tu ne veux pas rater ton mariage !

- Mon mariage ? Mon Dieu ! Vite ! Faut que je me prépare ! »

C'était donc sur ces bonnes paroles qu'Eliane et Lily allèrent se préparer pour un mariage inoubliable. C'était bien le cas de le dire…

* * *

Le centre ville de Londres grouillait de voitures, bus, taxis et autres moyens de locomotion à moteurs qui fourmillaient dans toute la ville. Non loin de ce chahut, un immeuble standard d'habitation se dressait du haut de ses quatre étages au bas duquel une superbe voiture noire avec des petits rubans blancs était garée. Au troisième étage, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés était affalé sur un canapé, une cigarette à la main, sa cravate desserrée au tour de son cou. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pas entièrement boutonnée. La veste allant de paire avec le reste du costume se trouvait un peu plus loin, sur un bras du fauteuil le plus proche. Une table basse en bois supportait le poids des pieds de l'homme. L'unique fenêtre de la pièce était grande ouverte pour permettre aux volutes de fumée de la cigarette de s'échapper. Les murs de la salle étaient gris, sans aucune décoration ou photo.

Le jeune homme porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et aspira une grande bouffée puis expira toute la fumée lentement. Il regarda avec un grand intérêt les volutes de fumée envoûtantes tournoyant dans l'air et se dirigeant vers l'extérieur avec la souplesse d'un cobra dansant au son d'une flûte. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les fumées depuis tout petit. Sa mère allumait toujours des bâtons d'encens et des bougies parfumées dans toute la maison. Elle avait toujours été de bons conseils mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas disponible pour son fils alors que c'était le moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Elle devait sûrement être avec la mère de sa future belle-fille en train de revoir les derniers préparatifs du mariage. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui annoncer que le futur marié doutait, au risque de la voir piquer une crise de nerfs. En effet, le futur marié, James Potter, doutait. Il n'était pas sur d'être prêt à se marier. Il avait peur d'avoir pris une décision trop tôt et que leur mariage se termine avec un divorce acharné pour savoir qui aurait la garde des enfants. Oh bien sur, il aimait Lily à la folie ! Et depuis si longtemps ! Si il y avait bien une chose à laquelle James était sur à cent pour cent, c'était bien de son amour pour Lily. Et aussi du fait que les Canons de Chudley allaient encore perdre leur prochain match. Leurs batteurs n'arrivaient pas à différencier les cognards du souafle et leur attrapeur était un vrai bigleux qui ne remarquerait pas le vif d'or même si il se trouvait juste sous son nez !

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un jeune homme en costume pénétra dans l'appartement en criant :

« Jaaaaaaamesiiiiie ! Prêt pour le grand moment ? Dit-moi, t'es vraiment sur de vouloir te marier parce que… »

Surpris, il s'interrompit lorsqu'il aperçu James l'air ailleurs. Mais ce qui le surpris encore plus, c'était la cigarette à moitié entamée qui reposait entre deux de ses doigts de la main droite. Il se remit alors à crier en prenant une voix aiguë.

« Jaaaaaaaamesiiiiiiie ! Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas toucher à la cigarette ?

- Arrête d'essayer d'imiter la voix de ma mère, Sirius. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle était moins aiguë, répondit le futur marié, les yeux toujours rivés sur la fumée.

- Grrr ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ! marmonna-t-il en s'affalant à côté de son meilleur ami. Mais dit-moi, James, depuis quand tu fumes, hein ?

- Depuis maintenant, répondit-il en portant de nouveau la cigarette à ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, James ? » demanda Sirius, l'air étrangement sérieux.

Son ami pris le temps d'expirer lentement de la fumée avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, Sirius… je ne sais pas… »

Son regard se voila. Il avait l'air perdu. En le voyant ainsi, Sirius ne su que faire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son meilleur ami dans un tel état de détresse. Bien sur, il en avait connu, notamment à la suite des altercations avec Lily à Poudlard, mais jamais à ce point-là.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lily ? Pourtant, hier, tout allait pour le mieux quand je vous ai quittés.

- C'est pas ça Sirius. Tout va à merveille avec Lily ! C'est la femme la plus extraordinaire que je connais ! Si tu savais combien je l'aime…comme un fou !

- Je le sais bien… ça se voit quand on vous regarde. A chaque fois que tu la vois, tu la dévore amoureusement des yeux. T'es toujours rayonnant de bonheur auprès d'elle. Ca fait chaud au cœur de vous voir aussi heureux en cette période sinistre et votre mariage est parfait pour mettre un peu de baume au cœur des gens. Il manquerai plus qu'un bébé pour compléter ce joli tableau. Tu sais, quand je vous vois comme ça, je suis vraiment jaloux de votre vie. Je me dit toujours : Sirius, pourquoi t'as toujours pas trouvé ta Lily ? Regarde-toi ! Tu cours toujours après les filles pendant que ton meilleur ami a déjà trouvé celle qu'il lui faut. »

Il marqua une pause, laissant le temps à son ami de percuter à ses paroles.

« Alors dit-moi, reprit-il. Qu'est-ce qui entrave à ce bonheur ? Donne-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle tu doute de ce mariage ?

- Comment sais-tu…

- Je te connais par cœur, James. Tu oublies que je suis ton frère.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ce mariage. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. J'ai peur que ça se termine mal… avec un divorce. Ca me briserai, tu sais ?

- Ecoute-moi bien, Cornedrue. C'est normal que tu stresses, je comprends bien que de ne pas savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve te fait peur. Moi aussi j'ai peur de mourir demain. Mais quitte à mourir, autant mourir heureux, non ? Autant avoir vécu sa vie comme on le voulait, avoir pu trouver une femme parfaite, lui faire des enfants et pourquoi pas devenir grand-parents ! Toi, tu as déjà trouvé Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu désires maintenant ? »

James se mit à réfléchir longuement. Il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie, il en était sur. Maintenant, il voulait passer tout le restant de sa vie avec elle, devenir papa de plusieurs petits James et petites Lily. Il voulait les voir grandir, les élever, leur apprendre à jouer au Quidditch, leur donner toutes les petites astuces pour violer le règlement de Poudlard contre l'avis de sa femme et faire toutes les petites choses de la vie qui font qu'elle soit aussi belle.

Il se leva et jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre.

« Tu viens Sirius ? Je dois assister à un mariage.

- Yeah ! J'te conseille quand même de mettre un peu de parfum, ça ferait mauvaise impression si tu te mariais puant le tabac.

- En effet… »

James se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se parfumer. Pendant ce temps là, Sirius, les mains dans les poches, observait la ville de la fenêtre lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose entre ses doigts.

« Oups ! Clélia va me tuer ! marmonna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? demanda son ami en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Hein ? Ah rien ! Je disait qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui !

- Ouais, t'as bien raison ! On ne pouvait espérer meilleur temps ! »

Sirius poussa un soupire de soulage que James ne remarqua pas, fort heureusement pour lui.

« Tu sais Sirius, tu devrais décorer un peu plus ton appart'. Pas étonnant que tu trouve pas la femme de ta vie !

- Tu veux peut-être que j'accroche des photos de famille ? répondit son ami avec une grimace.

- Tu devrais demander à Eliane. Elle a de bons goûts pour la déco.

- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à cela ! répliqua Sirius, outragé.

- J'espère que t'es habitué à voir les filles prendre leur jambes à leur cou alors !

- J'te propose un pari. Si je gagne, tu devras aller voir John Harper et t'excuser pour toutes les blagues que tu lui a faites.

- Et si JE gagne ? demanda James, écœuré à la simple idée de revoir le dénommé Harper.

- Je demanderai de l'aide à Eliane pour la déco de l'appart'.

- Ok, ça marche ! C'est quoi ton pari ?

- J'te parie que t'es pas cap de dire le nom de ton ex à la place de celui de Lily ! »

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tôt…**

Le mariage aurait lieu dans cinq heures et rien n'était encore prêt à la salle des mariages du Ministère de la Magie. En effet, ce que redoutaient le plus les deux organisatrices, Clélia Potter et Zoé Evans, avait eu lieu : les fleurs n'étaient pas encore arrivées, le chef des elfes de maisons était tombé malade, la nourriture ne suffisait pas pour la préparation du repas, des serveurs manquaient à l'appel et le groupe chargé de la musique avait annulé. Pour couronner le tout, les alliances avaient été perdues par le crétin nommé garçon d'honneur.

Une crise de nerfs menaçait d'arriver à tout moment. Les deux femmes couraient dans tous les sens, l'une essayant de vérifier que le reste était en ordre pendant que l'autre se servait de ses talents de sorcières pour réparer le réparable.

Leurs maris, John Potter et Ben Evans, étaient à la recherche des alliances. D'après « l'idiot de service », ainsi surnommé par Clélia, la dernière fois qu'il avait eu les alliances en main, c'était à la répétition du mariage, la veille. Les deux hommes fouillaient la salle de fond encombre, sans résultats. Même le sortilège d'attraction n'avait rien donné. C'était donc la mine dépité qu'ils allèrent annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à leurs femmes.

« Comment ça vous n'avez pas retrouvé les alliances ? s'écria Zoé, hystérique.

- Calme-toi, chérie ! On va trouver une solution ! la rassura Ben.

- Quelle solution, hein ? Le mariage de mon fils va être un désastre ! sanglota Clélia en s'affalant sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Shh… fit son mari en s'asseyant près d'elle pour la réconforter. J'ai une idée. On a qu'à leur donner des bagues quelconques sur lesquels on jetterait un sortilège d'illusion. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Chéri tu es le meilleur !

- Oui, mais pour le reste ? Les fleurs, la musique… tout ! demanda Zoé, septique.

- Avec un peu de magie, tout est possible », répondit John avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

En plein cœur de la ville de Londres, dans la salle des mariages du Ministère de la Magie étaient réunis tous les invités venus assister au mariage de James Potter et Lily Evans. La plupart d'entre eux attendaient cet événement depuis longtemps. A l'époque où ils étudiaient encore à Poudlard, tout le monde étaient d'accord sur le fait que James et Lily faisaient un beau couple. « Qui aime bien, châtie bien » étaient le proverbe leur étant associé. En effet, leurs disputes incessantes étaient devenues une habitude et les paris sur le jour où ils sortiraient ensemble fusaient de toute part.

Pendant ce temps-là, une voiture se gara devant les marches menant à la salle des mariages. Un homme d'âge mur attendait l'arrivée du véhicule. Il ouvrit la porte arrière droite d'où un pied chaussé par une chaussure blanche sortit. Bientôt, le reste du corps suivit et l'on vit apparaître une jeune femme dans une magnifique robe de mariée blanche. A sa suite sortit sa demoiselle d'honneur dans une superbe robe de couleur mauve. Cette dernière fit un petit signe d'encouragement à la mariée avant de partir en avant, prévenir la venue de son amie.

« Allez ma chérie, c'est l'heure, fit l'homme.

- Oui, papa », répondit-elle.

Elle inspira une longue bouffée d'air frais et pris le bras de son père, un sourire plutôt crispé au lèvres.

« Détends-toi. Tu verras, tout ira bien.

- Tu as raison. Après tout, je vais seulement me marier ! Rien de plus, rien de moins ! »

Son père éclata d'un rire communicatif. Lily se détendit. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle monta les marches puis entra dans le hall du bâtiment. Eliane vint la rejoindre. Le père de la mariée les laissèrent pour aller rejoindre sa femme.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ?

- Oui, il y a moins de cinq minutes, dans la voiture !

- Ca va être le plus beau jour de ta vie ! Comme je t'envie ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Désolée, c'est l'émotion, dit-elle, les yeux commençant à picoter.

- Hey ! Ne pleure pas sinon je vais m'y mettre aussi ! Et ton mascara risque de couler ! »

Son amie éclata de rire.

« Avant qu'on y aille, rappelle-moi pourquoi tu te maries le jour d'Halloween ?

- James voulait absolument se marier aujourd'hui mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Alors on a conclu un marché : il choisi la date et du mariage et c'est moi qui choisi la place où l'on passera notre lune de miel : Hawaï. Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller, expliqua Lily, les étoiles dans les yeux.

- Oui, oui, répondit Eliane convaincue que ça ne valait pas vraiment le coup de ce marier à Halloween. Allez, il faut y aller maintenant ! »

Eliane serra Lily une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de passer la porte derrière laquelle une cinquantaine de personnes attendaient. La première note d'une mélodie retentit. Tous les invités se levèrent, la tête tournée vers la porte où Eliane se trouvait, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Elle avança lentement, la tête droite, un sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard de l'assemblée.

De là où elle se trouvait, Lily ne pouvait voir son amie et cela la stressait encore plus. Elle était prête à se ronger les ongles mais elle se retint de justesse : pour une fois que ces ongles n'étaient pas abîmés, ce n'était pas le moment de le faire.

Elle fut « sauvée » par l'arrivée de son père au moment où sa mère et ses futurs beaux-parents passaient la porte.

« Allez ! Faut y aller maintenant ! »

Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Son ventre était noué, provoquant une désagréable sensation. Elle avança, mettant un pied devant l'autre, la meilleure méthode pour marcher. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa démarche, évitant de regarder ses pieds. Son regard se posa alors sur James. Il paraissait serein, mais ses mains se tortillant le trahissait. Il la regardait aussi. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Une lueur indéchiffrable dans ses yeux la déstabilisa. Elle trébucha légèrement. Elle se sentit retenue par la main de son père. Elle remercia d'un regard et continua à avancer, le nœud de son estomac se serrant de plus en plus. Cette lueur dans le regard de James… elle ne lui présageait rien de bon et cela ne la rassurait pas du tout.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Lily arriva enfin devant l'autel où se trouvait James. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire qui sonnait faux pour la rassurer qui eu l'effet contraire. Elle voyait bien que lui aussi était stressé. Une idée affreuse lui traversa l'esprit. Et si James ne voulait plus se marier ? Si il la quittait devant tout le monde, faisant d'elle une vieille fille avant l'âge ?

Elle ne put se torturer l'esprit plus longtemps. Le responsable des mariages, plus communément appelé « le marieur », la sortit de ses pensées.

« Chers sorciers, sorcières, mages, manitous et Moldus, chers messieurs, mesdames et mesdemoiselles. Nous sommes ici réunis pour unir cet homme (faisant un geste vers James) et cette femme (faisant un geste vers Lily) sous le regard de la magie. »

_Sous le regard de la magie ? Et puis quoi encore ? En voulant imiter les Moldus, ils peuvent sortir n'importe quoi !_ ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune femme. Elle regarda James pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Il était droit comme un pic, comme si il avait un balais enfoncer entre les fesses. Son visage était fermé et donnait l'impression qu'il écoutait attentivement le marieur. Lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui, il devint soudainement pale.

« Monsieur Potter, répétez après moi. Moi, James Matthew Potter.

- Moi, James Matthew Potter, répéta-t-il, pas très sur de lui.

- Accepte de prendre pour épouse Lily Audrey Evans. »

Il déglutit difficilement. Quant à Lily, inquiète, elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui, le regard inquisiteur.

- Accepte de prendre pour épouse (il prit une grande inspiration) ... »

* * *

James Matthew Potter se trouvait dans une pièce adjacente à la salle des mariages du Ministère de la Magie, face à une porte qui donnait l'accès à une mort certaine. Mais pourquoi donc a-t-il fallu qu'il accepte ce foutu pari ? Pourquoi donc a-t-il fallu qu'il ait hérité de son père l'impossibilité de refuser un défi ? Lily allait lui en vouloir. Lily allait le tuer. Et Lily allait tuer Sirius aussi, si James ne l'étripait pas avant. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot pour accepter ce pari ? Comment ? C'était bien connu qu'il ne fallait pas écouter Sirius ! Mais non ! Monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête, monsieur n'avait pas résisté et monsieur allait en subir les conséquences.

« Elle va me tuer, marmonna-t-il.

- Jamesiiiiiiie ! C'est l'heure ! » s'écria une voix plus que familière.

James releva la tête vers la personne à qui appartenait la voix. Personne qui aurait dut se taire et qui se le fit bien aimablement remarquer par un regard noir mettant en évidence les ardeurs meurtrières du futur marié qui risquait bientôt de se retrouver célibataire.

Soupirant, James se leva et se planta devant la porte. Le courage qui lui avait valu sa place à Gryffondor avait déguerpi à toutes jambes au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. La mains posée la poignée, il ouvrit enfin la porte, pas du tout prêt à affronter son destin. Il entra dans la salle où le mariage n'allait pas tarder à avoir lieu. Il traversa l'allée, le visage plus blanc que d'habitude. Des connaissances lui faisaient signe mais il ne les avait pas remarquées, trop préoccuper à trouver une solution à son problème. Il pouvait toujours se casser la jambe. Ca reporterait le mariage le temps pour lui de tuer Sirius. Mais sa mère étant médicomage, elle devait bien connaître un sort pour ressouder ses os avant qu'il ait le temps de dire Quidditch. Ou bien, il pouvait toujours… non, il ne pouvait rien faire ! La seule et unique chose qu'il pouvait faire était de perdre son pari. C'était hors de question ! Dieu seul savait combien James Potter détestait perdre ! Ce serait un terrible affront pour lui. De plus, il ne pouvait pas aller présenter des excuses à John Harper. Ce dernier était son ennemi juré. Jamais il ne pourrait s'abaisser à aller le voir et lui demander pardon. Depuis, il était l'ex petit ami de Lily. C'était impensable ! Et puis, ce pari était le meilleur moyen de ridiculiser Sirius, rêve caché de James. Comment laisser passer une chance pareille ? Mais est-ce que ça vaut la perte de Lily ? Est-ce que ça vaut de laisser passer la chance de vivre auprès de la femme de sa vie ?

Il fut sortit de ce cruel dilemme par la mélodie qui résonna dans toute la salle. Tout le monde se leva et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée : c'était l'heure. Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac de James alors qu'Eliane faisait sont entrée. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision et vite. Mais il ne savait que choisir. Sa fierté, son orgueil, cette partie que Lily avait détesté pendant si longtemps ou bien Lily, la femme de sa vie ?

Au fur et à mesure que James se torturait l'esprit, le nœud dans son ventre se resserra davantage si c'était encore possible. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front sur lequel il passa son bras en vitesse. Il commençait à avoir chaud et son stress n'arrangeait rien. Et pour couronner le tout, Lily venait de faire son entrer au bras de son père. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe de mariée blanche, les cheveux relevés en un chignon assez sophistiqué d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches encadrant son visage. Elle paraissait assez tendue, regardant droit devant elle. Au moment où leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Lily trébucha. Elle fut retenue à temps par son père. James retint un soupir de soulagement. Mais ce sentiment disparu dès la jeune femme rousse arriva devant l'autel. Il lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer bien que lui-même ne l'était pas. Mais apparemment, cela n'eut pas l'effet espérer.

Le marieur commença son discours, rappelant à James la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il fallait chercher une solution et vite.

« Chers sorciers, sorcières, mages, manitous et Moldus, chers messieurs, mesdames et mesdemoiselles, annonça le marieur. Nous sommes ici réunis pour unir cet homme (faisant un geste vers James) et cette femme (faisant un geste vers Lily) sous le regard de la magie. »

Fierté ou Amour ? Cruel dilemme. Trop cruel pour James Potter. Se sentant pris au piège, il pris son ultime décision.

« Monsieur Potter, répétez après moi. Moi, James Matthew Potter.

- Moi, James Matthew Potter, répéta-t-il, pas très sur de lui.

- Accepte de prendre pour épouse Lily Audrey Evans. »

Il déglutit difficilement sous le regard inquisiteur de Lily.

« Accepte de prendre pour épouse (il prit une grande inspiration) Alicia Fitzgerald. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici enfin le chapitre 2 de _Celui qui n'avait pas dit Lily_. Il a mis du temps à venir, mais il est enfin là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas de laissez une review - même petite, ça fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

**Petit rappel :** Les pensées des personnages sont en italique.

* * *

« Accepte de prendre pour épouse (il prit une grande inspiration) Alicia Fitzgerald. »

Lily crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa main vola pour s'abattre sur la joue de James qui se colora rapidement en rouge. Un flash aveugla la jeune femme qui s'enfuyait, laissant tomber son bracelet. Elle traversa la salle des mariages en courant, sans s'arrêter alors que James l'appelait. Sa vue se brouilla. Des larmes inondèrent ses joues. Elle sortit du bâtiment et continua de courir, sans savoir vraiment où elle allait alors que la pluie s'était mise à tomber avec force. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de se réveiller dans son lit, James à ses côtés, la rassurant en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Oui, un cauchemar. Cela ne pouvait être autre chose.

Essoufflée, Lily s'arrêta de courir. Elle traversa la rue St James pour se retrouver dans le parc du même nom. Elle marchait, l'air perdu. Elle ne voulait penser à rien mais son esprit s'interrogeait sans cesse, sans aucun répit pour la jeune femme. Mais une question revenait toujours : pourquoi James avait-il prononcer le nom de son ex petite-amie ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il l'aimait encore ? Peut-être trompait-il Lily avec Alicia. Peut-être qu'il se moquait d'elle depuis le début. Et elle y avait crue, comme une pauvre idiote.

La jeune femme s'arrêta pour s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle s'était fait avoir. C'était de sa faute si elle se trouvait dans ce parc qui par le plus grand des malheurs s'appelait St James. James n'avait rien d'un saint ! Dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait faillit l'épouser !

Et si elle se trompait ? Et si il y avait une autre explication ? Et si James l'aimait vraiment ? Il viendrait la chercher, lui demanderai pardon en lui promettant fidélité éternelle, elle lui pardonnerait et ils vivraient ensemble, heureux.

« Tu rêves trop ! Jamais cela n'arrivera ! Tu entends ? JAMAIS ! » cria-t-elle trempée jusqu'aux os.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent, entrecoupés de sanglots à fendre l'âme. Lily se recroquevilla sur elle-même, souhaitant de toutes ses forces partir pour un monde meilleur où James l'aimerait.

* * *

« Accepte de prendre pour épouse (il prit une grande inspiration) Alicia Fitzgerald. »

Ça y est. Il l'avait dit et sans le savoir, il venait de commettre la plus belle erreur de sa vie. La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit n'était pas « j'ai gagné mon pari ! » mais « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ». Une gifle retentissante s'abattit sur sa joue et un bruit de flash se fit entendre. James cligna des yeux alors que devant lui, la femme de sa vie s'enfuyait. Il se lança à sa poursuite, criant son nom, mais Eliane l'en empêcha, se postant devant lui, le regard brillant de colère.

« Je t'interdis d'aller la voir ! Tu lui as déjà assez fait de mal ! Moi qui pensais que tu l'aimais vraiment ! Tu me dégoûtes ! » lui cracha-t-elle à la figure avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Lily.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ? Pourquoi avait-il donc prononcé le mauvais nom ? Comment a-t-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il se détestait, il se dégoûtait.

Il sortit précipitamment de la salle et se rendit à l'extérieur. Il s'assit sur les marches, devant le bâtiment. La pluie tombait drue. Il ne n'y attacha pas d'importance, trop occupé à se traiter d'idiot. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains, dépité. Il venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait, à cause de ce stupide pari et de l'imbécile qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il ne releva pas la tête. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Il avait déjà assez honte comme ça. Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps de quelques minutes, il pourrait ainsi s'empêcher de réaliser la bêtise de sa vie.

« James… »

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Il avait reconnu cette voix appartenant à la personne qu'il ne désirai absolument pas voir.

« James…, continua la personne.

- TAIS-TOI SIRIUS ! »

Sirius se tut. Un silence pesant régna seulement troublé par le bruit des gouttes d'eau de pluie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, James reprit :

« J'ai gâché mon mariage. J'ai fait fuir la femme de ma vie. Ce jour devait être le plus beau de ma vie, le plus de sa vie, le plus beau de notre vie avec la naissance de nos enfants, leurs premiers pas, leurs premiers mots. Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus d'espoir. A cause de cette bêtise – oui ce pari n'était que de la pure gaminerie, Sirius ! A cause de cette bêtise, tout l'avenir que j'avais envisagé pour nous est détruit. Et il n'y a plus aucun moyen de le reconstruire. »

Il soupira de désespoir. Il sentit Sirius s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Ecoute-moi, James, lui intima son ami. Tout cela est de ma faute. Il n'y a que moi pour faire des paris stupides dont les conséquences sont fâcheuses. »

James allait faire une remarque cinglante mais Sirius lui fit signe de ne pas le couper.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux à mort et je veux me faire pardonner. On va retrouver ta femme - même si elle ne l'est pas encore légalement, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle le devienne. Je te le promets. Parole de Maraudeur. Tu sais très bien qu'un Maraudeur tient toujours parole, quoiqu'il advienne. Et tu en as une a honorer. Alors debout Cornedrue ! Un Maraudeur ne se laisse jamais abattre ! Il n'admet jamais la fatalité et trouve toujours une solution à son problème. De plus, tu n'es pas tout seul. Nous sommes trois pour t'aider. »

Le discours de Sirius avait décidé James. Il ne devait pas désespérer. Il devait tout faire, tout, pour retrouver Lily, pour se faire pardonner. Rien n'était encore perdu.

Il se releva. Il devait aller affronter tous ces regards de reproches, tous ces regards plein d'interrogations, tous ces regards de haine. Rien ne pouvait le faire plus culpabiliser que leurs réactions.

« Allez viens ! On a une Lily a retrouver !

- Mais des parents à affronter avant tout. » ajouta James d'une voix morne.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la salle de mariage, suivit par Sirius. Ce dernier demanda :

« Tu me pardonnes ?

- Si à la fin de la journée, une Lily Potter existe, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que je te pardonnerai. »

* * *

« Lily… »

La pluie tombait toujours avec la même force. Malgré cela, la voix d'Eliane fut clairement compréhensible. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait seulement besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer et c'était ce qu'elle lui offrait.

« Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! » répéta-t-elle avec force entre deux sanglots.

Voir Lily dans cet état lui fendait le cœur. Potter allait le payer cher, foi d'Eliane ! Personne n'avait le droit de jouer avec les sentiments de son amie sans en payer le prix fort.

« Je ne veux plus le voir. Plus jamais. »

Elle y veillera. Si Potter pointait le bout de son nez, elle se ferait un devoir personnel de le lui massacrer.

« Il m'a fait tellement de mal… »

Ce n'était qu'un briseur de cœur. Cela était tellement simple de tout casser en mille morceaux. Mais savait-il au moins combien c'était dur de tout recoller ? Qu'un cœur brisé ne cicatrisait pas aussi facilement qu'une coupure anodine ? Il restait toujours des traces indélébiles et l'on ne pourrait jamais rien y faire.

« Je croyais qu'il m'aimait. »

Elle aussi le croyait. Elle lui avait accorder sa confiance, lui avait donné sa bénédiction et elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. Je suis là.

- Merci Eliane. Tu es une véritable amie. »

Plus qu'une amie, un ange gardien.

* * *

Une nouvelle gifle vola. La deuxième en moins d'une heure.

« Merlin ! Qu'ai-je fait au Bon Dieu pour avoir un fils pareil ? »

Il baissa la tête, plus honteux que jamais.

« Te rends-tu compte de l'énormité que tu viens de faire ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais !

- Mais je l'aime !

- Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? »

Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de son mari qui le regardait, déçu.

« Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… je suis totalement perdu. Je… je veux la retrouver, je veux me faire pardonner. Je… je… »

Il s'interrompit. Il ne trouvait pas les mots et espérait qu'elle comprendrait. Il lança un regard désespéré à son père, mais ce dernier avait un visage fermé. Ses parents lui tournaient le dos. Il partit, le dos voûté, désemparé.

Maintenant, il devait s'excuser auprès des Evans. Il n'avait aucune envie de recevoir leurs foudres, mais il fallait qu'il s'explique.

Aucune gifle, aucun cri, aucun regard assassin ne l'avait accueilli. Juste un silence et une question : pourquoi ? Alors il leur raconta tout : le stress, la peur et ce fichu pari. Ils écoutèrent jusqu'au bout, sans un mot, sans un geste.

« Va la retrouver. C'est à elle que tu dois dire tout cela maintenant.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Bien sur que si, mais nous savons que tu l'aimes. Nous voulons seulement le bonheur de notre fille et nous savons qu'elle l'aura seulement auprès de toi. Va, tu dois réparer les dégâts.

- Merci. Merci mille fois pour cette seconde chance. Je ne vous décevrez pas. »

Il partit, le cœur un peu plus léger. Cette confiance que lui accordaient les Evans le motivait. Il retrouverait Lily coûte que coûte.

Il traversa la salle des mariages vide. Tous les invités se trouvaient dans la salle de réception à discuter de l'événement du jour. Des ragots plus tirés par les cheveux les uns que les autres devaient sûrement circuler.

Sur le passage séparant la salle en deux, un petit objet luisait. James se baissa et le prit dans ses mains. Il reconnu le bracelet qu'il avait offert à Lily lors de leur septième année. Elle avait dû le faire tomber alors qu'elle courait. Il se souvenait du jour où il lui avait offert comme si c'était hier.

C'était lors de leur anniversaire. Un mois déjà qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Un mois de pur bonheur aux yeux de James. Lui qui avait attendu ces jours-là depuis tellement longtemps. Lui qui en rêvait depuis toutes ces années. Son rêve était devenu réalité. Celui qui avait dit que les rêves restaient des rêves avait tort. Ils devenaient réalité si on y croyait assez fort. Il suffisait d'un peu d'espoir, rien qu'une petite touche et tout pouvait changer. Ne dit-on pas que l'espoir faisait vivre ?

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert l'écrin de velours rouge, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprise. Quant à lui, il l'admirait et se sentait d'autant plus heureux. Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé.

Depuis, malgré la guerre qui faisait rage en dehors de l'enceinte protectrice de Poudlard, tout allait à merveille si l'on mettait de côté une ou deux disputes. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jour qui aurait dû sceller à jamais cette bulle de bonheur.

Il soupira et mit le bracelet dans sa poche puis reprit son chemin vers la salle adjacente. Il inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs étaient assis et l'attendaient patiemment. Tous le regardaient sans dire un mot. Remus s'apprêta à faire une remarque mais fut coupé par James.

« Te fatigue pas Lunard. Je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça, pas la peine que tu en rajoutes. De plus, je ne veux pas perdre de temps, il faut que je retrouve Lily le plus vite possible et pour cela, j'ai besoin de l'aide des Maraudeurs au complet. »

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tôt…**

« J'te pari que t'es pas cap de dire le nom de ton ex à la place de celui de Lily !

- Attend, tu plaisantes là ? s'écria James. Tu veux ma mort ? Il est hors de question que je fasse cela à Lily !

- Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière Jamesie ! Tu as déjà accepté le pari ! Soit tu dis le nom d'Alicia à la place de Lily et je vais m'abaisser à demander de l'aide à Eliane pour la déco, soit tu dis le nom de Lily et tu vas t'abaisser à demander pardon à Harper ! »

Un petit sourire éclairait son visage. Il imaginait déjà la scène : James à genoux devant le dénommé Harper à le supplier de lui pardonner. Il en riait d'avance.

« Ca t'apprendra à accepter un pari sans en connaître toutes les conditions, mon vieux ! » ajouta-t-il pour le narguer encore plus.

Il était sur et certain de sa victoire. Il était un géni ! Meilleur qu'Einstein !

« Je te déteste, Sirius ! grogna James.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Allez viens, tu as un mariage qui n'attend que toi et j'ai un pari à gagner ! »

Il quitta son appartement suivi par le futur marié qui enrageait. Il se retint de rire pour éviter de froisser encore plus son ami. Après tout, il tenait à sa vie.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et sortit de l'immeuble. Une voiture noire avec de petits rubans blancs était garée devant la porte.

« J'ai loué une voiture spécialement pour l'occasion ! révéla-t-il.

- Depuis quand as-tu ton permis ? demanda James, septique.

- Pff foutaises ! Il n'y a rien de bien compliquer à conduire une voiture ! »

Son ami ne semblait pas très rassuré en montant. Sirius s'assit devant le volant et démarra la voiture. Cette dernière ne voulut pas avancer.

« Avance ! Mais tu vas avancer, oui ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Euh… Sirius ? Et si tu desserrais le frein à main ? suggéra James.

- Hein ? Ah oui ! J'avais oublié ce machin ! Ils sont compliqués ces Moldus ! Ca sert vraiment à rien leur truc à main, juste à perdre du temps. »

Il desserra le frein à main et appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

« Attend, pourquoi on recule ? se demanda-t-il.

- Sirius freine ! C'est la marche arrière ! »

En effet, la voiture faisait marche arrière et manqua de rentrer dans le camion garé derrière elle.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que tu sais conduire cette voiture ? demanda James, inquiet en regardant sa montre.

- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas ! On va arriver à ton mariage dans dix minutes chrono ! »

Il changea la position du levier de vitesse avant d'appuyer une nouvelle sur l'accélérateur. La voiture démarra en trombe puis s'arrêta soudainement. Sirius pesta. Le véhicule redémarra et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois au bout de quelques mètres.

James se prit la tête dans les mains, désespéré. Il prit soin d'attacher sa ceinture par précaution et conseilla son ami d'en faire autant.

« Mais non ! Ca ne sert à rien ces trucs ! Ca va pas me tuer ! » avait-il répondu.

Le chemin vers la salle des mariages se fit avec beaucoup d'encombres. Sirius ne savait pas du tout manier la voiture et n'évita les accidents que de justesse. Le véhicule n'arrêtait pas de caler et tanguait dangereusement. Il lui arriva aussi de rouler en sens inverse et même de quitter la route.

Dix minutes plus tard, il sortit victorieux de la voiture, fier d'être arrivé en respectant le temps qu'il s'était imparti. Quant à James, plié en deux, il était sur le point de vomir son déjeuner.

« Plus jamais, haleta-t-il, plus jamais je ne montrerai dans une voiture avec toi !

- Sois pas rabat-joie ! Avoue que cette virée en voiture était quand même superbe ! »

James lui jeta un regard noir.

« Bon, ok, viens, tu dois te préparer pour ton mariage ! »

_Et pour perdre ton pari !_ pensa-t-il.

* * *

**Un peu plus tard…**

« Accepte de prendre pour épouse (il prit une grande inspiration) Alicia Fitzgerald. »

_Oh purée j'y crois pas ! J'ai perdu mon pari!_ pensa Sirius, hébété.

Il saisit l'appareil photo qu'il avait à la main et prit une photo au moment même où Lily abattit sa main sur la joue de James.

_Et voilà un joli souvenir ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_

Il vit Lily s'enfuir de la salle. Personne ne la retint. James se lança à sa poursuite mais fut arrêté par Eliane qui lui jeta une réplique qui le bloqua sur place.

Sirius prit alors conscience de l'ampleur du drame qu'il avait crée. A cause de lui, James venait de perdre la femme de sa vie. Il savait que son ami ne résistait pas à un défi. Pourtant, il avait quand même imposé ces conditions, ne pensant qu'à sa victoire. Il n'avait aucune idée des conséquences qui en découleraient. Mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Il aperçut James quitter précipitamment la salle. Tout en s'insultant mentalement, il le suivit. Il devait se faire pardonner, même s'il doutait que James puisse lui accorder son pardon. Même s'il devait ne jamais être pardonné, il voulait au moins réparer son erreur.

Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes. James était assis sur les marches, la tête entre les mains. Il s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« James… » murmura-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

« James… reprit-il.

- TAIS-TOI SIRIUS ! »

Il se tut, trop étonné de la manière dont son meilleur ami lui parlait. Jamais il ne s'adressait à lui avec ce ton et il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était tout à fait normal après ce qu'il avait fait. Il se sentait encore plus coupable.

Après quelques minutes, James prit la parole.

« J'ai gâché mon mariage. J'ai fait fuir la femme de ma vie. Ce jour devait être le plus beau de ma vie, le plus de sa vie, le plus beau de notre vie avec la naissance de nos enfants, leurs premiers pas, leurs premiers mots. Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus d'espoir. A cause de cette bêtise – oui ce pari n'était que de la pure gaminerie, Sirius ! A cause de cette bêtise, tout l'avenir que j'avais envisagé pour nous est détruit. Et il n'y a plus aucun moyen de le reconstruire. »

Sirius s'assit à côté de son ami.

« Ecoute-moi, James, lui intima-t-il. Tout cela est de ma faute. Il n'y a que moi pour faire des paris stupides dont les conséquences sont fâcheuses. »

D'un geste, il lui demanda de ne pas le couper.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux à mort et je veux me faire pardonner. On va retrouver ta femme - même si elle ne l'est pas encore légalement, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle le devienne. Je te le promets. Parole de Maraudeur. Tu sais très bien qu'un Maraudeur tient toujours parole, quoiqu'il advienne. Et tu en as une a honorer. Alors debout Cornedrue ! Un Maraudeur ne se laisse jamais abattre ! Il n'admet jamais la fatalité et trouve toujours une solution à son problème. De plus, tu n'es pas tout seul. Nous sommes trois pour t'aider. »

Avec plaisir, il vit James se relever, un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Allez viens ! On a une Lily a retrouver !

- Mais des parents à affronter avant tout. » ajouta James d'une voix morne.

Ce dernier s'avança vers la salle des mariages. Sirius le suivit. Hésitant, il se risqua à lui demander ce qui le torturait depuis quelques minutes.

« Tu me pardonnes ?

- Si à la fin de la journée, une Lily Potter existe, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que je te pardonnerai. »

Il s'attendait à cette réponse mais était tout de même déçu. Il n'en montra rien et continua à marcher.

A l'intérieur, la mère de James s'avança, furax. Sirius paniqua. Lorsque Clélia Potter était en colère, il valait mieux se trouver loin, très loin d'elle.

« Bon, James, c'est pas que ta mère me fait peur – enfin si – mais je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller expliquer la situation à Remus et Peter. Je te laisse te débrouiller avec les parents… on se retrouve dans la petite salle tout à l'heure… »

_Si tu es encore vivant…_

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse avant de déguerpir au plus vite. Il entendit tout de même James murmurer un « traître » ainsi qu'un gifle retentissante suivit par la voix stridente de Clélia Potter.

_Ouch ! Deux gifles en l'espace d'une heure. Je sens qu'il va me le faire regretter…_

Il trouva rapidement ses deux acolytes près du buffet. Peter avalait tout ce qu'il pouvait tandis que Remus enfilait verre de Whiskey Pur Feu après verre. C'était leur moyen de gérer la situation.

Il soupira et se résigna à prendre les choses en mains – et dieu savait combien il détestait cela !

« Bon les gars, on se reprend ! C'est pas le moment de flancher ! Peter, tu poses ce plateau de petits fours à l'olive et toi Remus, tu me passes… euh reposes ce verre ! Réunion dans la petite salle ! Et que ça saute ! »

Il avait toujours rêvé de sortir cette phrase et bien que la situation n'était pas très appropriée, il se réjouissait tout de même d'avoir réaliser son « rêve ».

Il se dirigea vers la petite salle suivit de ses deux amis. Il attendit qu'ils soient assis avant de prendre la parole.

« Bien, fit Sirius une fois arrivé. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, comment dire… il y a eu un petit problème… »

Remus éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Ouais, c'est ça, un petit problème ! Explique tout Sirius, je sais que tu es derrière tout ça ! »

Comment réussissait-il à tout deviner ? A croire que l'alcool décuplait sa perspicacité.

« Eh bien euh… voyez-vous… j'ai euh… fait un pari avec James et euh…, bredouilla-t-il.

- Accouche Sirius ! lança Peter, pas très patient. Qu'est-ce que les paris que tu fais avec James ont à voir la dedans ?

- A mon avis Peter, la question serait plutôt, quelles étaient les conditions du pari ? remarqua Remus.

- Bah euh… ildevaitdirelanomdaliciaàlaplacedeceluidelily.

- Quoi ? »

Sirius prit une grande inspiration avant de répéter en prenant soin de bien détacher les mots :

« Je. Lui. Ai. Dit. Qu'il. N'était. Pas. Cap. De. Dire. Le. Nom. De. Son. Ex. A. La. Place. De. Celui. De. Lily.

- Tu as fait QUOI ? »

La tempête Remus était enclenchée. Son regard devint jaune et scintillant : le loup se réveillait petit à petit. Il était terrifiant et c'était presque si des crocs n'apparaissaient pas entre ses dents. Un frisson imperceptible parcoura le dos de Sirius. Pour la première fois, il avait peur de son ami.

Une vision d'horreur lui apparut mais il la chassa aussitôt de son esprit.

_Mais quelle idée d'avoir organisé ce mariage à une semaine de la pleine lune !_

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans le récit en essayant de donner une image de lui assez positive. Peine perdue.

« Je n'avais pensé qu'à ma victoire à ce moment-là ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait dire le nom d'Alicia ! Je croyais tellement que j'avais déjà gagné. Je sais, j'aurais dû penser aux conséquences, mais que voulez-vous ? Je suis un idiot fini ! »

Il attendit, légèrement recroquevillé, la colère de Remus.

_Je vais me faire trucider. Je vais me faire trucider, écarteler, écorcher, étrangler, guillotiner et autres variantes. Merlin ! Moi qui voulait mourir vieux et sans douleur ! Je vais mourir à l'aube de mes vingt ans et en souffrant ! J'aurais vraiment dû rester coucher aujourd'hui ! Ou peut-être que j'aurais du rester chez Maman…_

Il voyait déjà sa tombe – peut-être à côté de celle de son frère ? Il ne l'espérait pas - avec écrit dessus _Sirius Phineas Black 16 Juin 1959 – 31 Octobre 1979_ _« Un briseur de mariage »_.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter des amis pareil ? » l'entendit-il marmonner.

Il semblait s'être calmé et chercher quelque chose – une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu peut-être ? Sirius s'autorisa à pousser un léger soupire de soulagement : il n'allait pas mourir dans l'heure suivante. Il décida qu'il valait mieux garantir d'autres heures de vie et pour cela, les Maraudeurs devaient retrouver Lily le plus vite possible. Après, il pourrait très bien fuir la colère de Lily en Tunisie…

Il toussota légèrement avant d'annoncer d'une voix étrangement sérieuse :

« Les gars, James a besoin de notre aide ! Il veut retrouver Lily et il compte sur nous.

- Moi je veux bien, mais comment on va faire ? demanda Peter.

- Euh… je sais pas trop. Mais toi Remus, t'es d'accord ? »

Un grognement lui répondit.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Bon… »

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant la vaine tentative de Sirius de proposer un plan. C'était James. Trois paires d'yeux convergèrent vers lui. Il semblait plus abattu que jamais mais tout aussi déterminé à retrouver Lily.

Remus semblait prêt à lancer une remarque à James mais ce dernier le coupa.

« Te fatigue pas Lunard. Je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça, pas la peine que tu en rajoutes. De plus, je ne veux pas perdre de temps, il faut que je retrouve Lily le plus vite possible et pour cela, j'ai besoin de l'aide des Maraudeurs au complet. »

* * *

Je tiens à vous rassurer, Remus n'est pas alcoolique !

Rendez-vous vers septembre-octobre pour l'avant dernier chapitre (oui, déjà !) de cette fic ! Pourquoi aussi longtemps ? Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas là pendant juillet et août et je n'aurais pas accés - ou du moins rarement - à un ordinateur.

A bientôt ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling sauf certains personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas (Eliane, le marieur...). L'histoire m'appartient et je n'écris pas pour de l'argent mais seulement pour le plaisir. Quant à ma source d'inspiration, vous l'avez tous trouvé, il s'agit d'un épisode de _Friends_, _Celui qui avait dit Rachel_ (Saison 5 épisode 1 il me semble) mais je m'en suis quand même un peu éloigné.

**Note de l'auteur** Enfin, après plus d'un an d'attente, voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de _Celui qui n'avait pas dit Lily_. Pas taper ! Pas taper ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? Je dois avouer qu'il y a un passage qui me plait pas trop (je pense que vous me le ferez remarquer). Mais en tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir fini cette fic. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit jusque là même si je vous ai beaucoup fait attendre. Je vous laisse donc savourer ce dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis dans une review !

**Celui qui n'avait pas dit Lily**

** Chapitre 3  
**

Fouiller tout Londres, tel était le plan de James. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout en étant seulement quatre. Comment allaient-ils faire pour la retrouver ? Avec la chance que James avait, Lily avait sûrement transplané très loin de lui. Autant fouiller la Terre entière, ils ne la retrouveraient jamais. Mais quel idiot il était ! Mais quel idiot !

Il avait proposé qu'ils aillent chacun de leur côté. Le premier qui retrouvait Lily devait la convaincre de revenir à la salle des mariages avant le coucher du soleil. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait. Il avait espéré que Remus ait une meilleure idée mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. James le soupçonna d'avoir trop bu de Whiskey Pur Feu.

Après un « bonne chance » lancé sans entrain, James se mit à la recherche de Lily. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait être et cela le décourageait au plus haut point. Il avait beau essayer de se motiver, cela ne servait à rien. Au bout d'une heure à errer dans les rues de Londres sous la pluie battante, il décida de faire une pause et s'assit sur le premier banc vide qu'il trouva. Abandonner n'était pas son genre mais aujourd'hui, il ne savait pourquoi, toute source d'espoir s'était échappée de lui.

Lily s'était enfuie. Il ne la reverrai peut-être jamais. Elle ne voulait sûrement plus de lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était normal après tout. N'importe qui aurait réagit de la sorte. Mais Lily n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était la femme de sa vie et il l'avait perdu. A jamais… Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de vivre sans elle pour le reste de sa vie. De se lever le matin sans elle à ses côtés. De ne plus l'entendre rire. De ne plus la voir sourire. Et si jamais elle trouvait quelqu'un d'autre ? Il ne le supporterait pas.

Non ! Il n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement ! Pas sans tenter de s'expliquer. Pas avant d'avoir essayé tout ce qui était possible. Il ne cessera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas reconquis Lily.

Remonté à bloc, James se leva et repris ses recherches, plein d'espoir. Pour retrouver Lily, il fallait réfléchir méthodiquement. Que ferait-il à sa place ? Trop bouleversé pour penser à autre chose qu'à sa « trahison », il déambulerait un peu au hasard dans les rues. Mais il ne se serait pas trop éloigné. Si l'on tenait compte de la pluie qui tombait à flot, il chercherait un endroit où se mettre à l'abri. Ou alors un endroit pour se poser un moment et tout mettre au clair. Et quel meilleur endroit qu'un parc ? Or, le seul parc à proximité de la salle des mariage était…

« St James's Park ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il slaloma entre les gens, les bousculant et ne prenant même pas la peine de s'excuser. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de futilité. Le plus important était de retrouver Lily.

Il se retrouva rapidement à St James's Street. Il était essoufflé d'avoir parcouru toutes ces rues mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il pourrait rater Lily. _A condition qu'elle se trouve bien à St James's Park_, lui fit remarquer une petite voix dans sa tête. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et poursuivi son chemin.

Il arriva enfin à St James's Park. Une pointe de découragement naquit en lui lorsqu'il remarqua l'immensité du parc. Retrouver Lily était comme trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Quasiment impossible.

Il allait se laisser aller au désespoir lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une femme en robe de mariée, trempée jusqu'aux os, ne devait sûrement pas passer inaperçue, même à Londres. Il lui suffisait de demander à des passants s'ils l'avaient vue et le tour serait joué ! Malheureusement pour James, la pluie avait dissuadé bien des gens à sortir le bout de leur nez aujourd'hui. Les Londoniens avaient beau être habitués au mauvais temps, ils n'étaient pas pour autant assez sots pour se promener par un temps pareil. La seule solution qui lui restait était de parcourir tout le parc en long, en large et en travers jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la femme qu'il aimait. C'était mission impossible mais James n'abandonnerait pas.

Il se mit alors à parcourir tout le parc. Il ne croisa personne. A un embranchement, il décida de bifurquer à droite. Il vit alors au loin deux silhouettes assises sur un banc. Deux silhouettes qu'il reconnut facilement. Il remercia intérieurement les quelques forces divines qui l'avaient aidé et appela d'une voix empreinte de soulagement :

« Lily ! »

* * *

« Lily ! »

A l'entente de cette voix, Eliane sentit Lily se crisper. Comment cette pourriture osait-elle crier son nom ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, comment osait-il se présenter devant Lily ? Elle qui avait tant souffert. Eliane allait se faire une joie de le faire souffrir autant qu'avait souffert son amie.

« Je ne veux pas le voir… je ne veux pas le voir…, murmura Lily d'une petite voix effrayée. Fais-le partir, s'il te plaît… fais-le partir… »

Ses yeux la suppliaient. Eliane ne supportait pas de voir cette douleur.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui », lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers James.

Oh oui, il allait payer. Il allait payer et rien au monde ne pourrait le protéger de sa colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, _Potter_ ? Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as fait déjà assez de mal comme ça ? Bien sûr que non ! Il faut que tu remues le couteau dans la plaie, voyons. »

Il la regarda, incrédule. Elle bouillonnait de rage.

« Eliane, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…laisse-moi parler à Lily.

- TAIS-TOI ! Je t'interdis de l'appeler par son prénom ! Tu n'en a plus le droit. Comment ai-je pu me tromper autant sur toi ? Je te faisais confiance. Je pensais que tu l'aimais. Je pensais que tu ferais tout pour son bonheur. Je pensais que jamais tu ne lui ferais de mal. Si j'avais su à quel point j'avais tort… Mais vous vous êtes bien moqué d'elle, Fitzgerald et toi ! Tu joues bien la comédie dit-donc ! J'aurais dû m'en douter…

- Je t'en prie Eliane, laisse-moi t'expliquer… j'aime Lily de tout mon cœur !

- Assez de belles paroles, Potter ! Si tu veux parler à Lily, tu vas devoir me passer sur le corps. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur James. Ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés, resta immobile, ahuri.

« Allez, Potter, sort ta baguette ! Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler devant une fille !

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Eliane.

- Bien, puisque tu insistes… je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire souffrire._Sectumsempra_ ! »

James évita de justesse le sortilège et sortit sa baguette.

« Tu devrais savoir que tu ne fais pas le poids contre un Auror, Eliane !_Petrificus Totalus_ ! »

Eliane sentit sont corps devenir rigide et tomba. Sa tête heurta un coussin que James avait fait apparaître afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit pour lui murmurer quelques mots :

« Tu n'as jamais été très douée pour les sortilèges d'attaque, Eliane. Je suis désolé mais c'était le seul moyen pour que tu puisses m'écouter sans essayer de m'assassiner. J'aime vraiment Lily. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. J'ai été tellement idiot… quant à Alicia, il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi depuis des années. Lily n'a rien à craindre d'elle ni même de personne d'autre et je vais de ce pas lui prouver. Est-ce que tu m'aideras à la convaincre ?

- Tu peux toujours courir, Potter ! »

Il soupira avant de partir sans se retourner.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ? Potter ! Potter ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Potter ! Potter ! Maudit sois-tu James Potter ! »

Comment osait-il la laisser ainsi, sous la pluie, incapable de bouger, humiliée, sans même se battre ? Il allait le payer, oh que oui ! Il n'échappera pas à sa vengence.

« Eliane ! »

Lily courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Malheureusement, elle marcha sur un pan de sa robe et trébucha. Elle se retrouva dans les bras de James qu'elle repoussa aussitôt avec force.

« Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! Je t'interdis de m'approcher ! hurla-t-elle, hystérique.

- Lily...

- Tais-toi ! Ne m'oblige pas à sortir ma baguette ! murmura-t-elle entre ses dents en lui jettant un regard noir avant d'aller rejoindre son amie. Eliane ! Mon Dieu Eliane tu vas bien ? »

Elle prit la baguette de son amie et jeta le contre sort. Eliane se releva promptement. Elle s'apprêta à se ruer vers James lorsque Lily lui retint le bras.

« Arrête Eliane. Ne fais rien, s'il te plaît et allons nous en.

- Mais Lily... je croyais que tu...

- Que je voulais me venger ? A quoi bon ? Je préfère me retirer... allez viens ! Allons plutôt dévaliser une boulangerie », proposa-t-elle en esquissant un sourire triste.

Eliane fixa sa meilleure amie. Elle semblait si calme, malgré son visage pale, ses yeux rouges, son chignon défait et sa robe dévastée par la pluie. Elle souriait, tristement certes, mais elle souriait alors qu'à sa place, Eliane n'aurait pu stopper ses larmes. Toute envie de vengeance s'évanouit aussitôt. Elle avait raison. A quoi bon se venger ? Rien de bien n'en sortira sinon de faire souffire d'autres personnes.

Elle hocha la tête.

* * *

« Lily attend ! s'écria James

- Je te souhaite une très belle vie avec Alicia, James. Beaucoup de bohneur, des enfants... »

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait en dire plus, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Des enfants. C'étaient ce dont elle rêvait avec James. Du moins, avant qu'il n'anéantisse tous ses rêves en l'espace d'une fraction de secondes.

C'en était trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Elle mit alors à courir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'_il _la voit pleurer. Pas après ce soit disant voeu de bohneur.

Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, elle trébucha de nouveau sur sa robe et tomba au sol, en larmes, sous la pluie battante. Elle ne pouvait plus se relever. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se laisser dépérir ainsi, sans personne pour plaindre son malheur. Quelle triste mort...

Elle sentit alors une main sur épaule nue, une main qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre tant d'autres.

« S'il te plaît Lily, écoute-moi rien qu'une seule fois. Laisse-moi m'expliquer au moins une fois et après je te laisserai juger et je suivrai ton verdict. Toute cette histoire avec Alicia est fausse. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis Poudlard. Tout cela est arrivé à cause d'une histoire complète absurde. Sirius m'a proposé un pari et... ce que je m'en veux Lily, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point...

- Tu veux dire que tout cela n'était qu'un pari ? demanda-t-elle en cessant brusquement de pleurer. Un pari ? UN PARI ?

- Oui... » répondit-il après un moment d'hésitation.

La gifle partit toute seule. Lily se releva, furieuse, et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc. Un pari ? Un pari ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de tomber amoureuse d'un abruti pareil ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal dans sa vie antérieure ? Tentative d'empoisonnement contre Louis XIV ? Participation au complot contre le roi James I ? Peut-être était-elle la fée Morgane ?

L'absurde de la situation traversa alors son esprit. Elle s'arrêta net et posa une main sur son ventre. Après tout, il avait besoin de lui. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de lui. Elle n'allait pas lui faire cela. Cela serait trop cruel. Elle n'allait pas le laisser grandir sans lui. Et puis, cela serait trop drôle de voir James assumer ce rôle.

La pluie s'arrêta et les nuages disparurent soudainement pour laisser place à un soleil aveuglant.

Lily éclata alors d'un grand rire avant de se retourner et de se précipiter dans les bras de James avant de l'embrasser. Puis elle lui murmura au creux de son oreille sous ses yeux ébahis ainsi que ceux d'Eliane :

« Tu me refais un coup pareil et je te castre ! »

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur la ville de Londres, colorant le ciel d'une jolie teinte orangée. Le concert de klaxons avait repris quelques minutes auparavant, indiquant l'heure de sortie des bureaux et les éternels embouteillages de fin de journée. Mais les futurs mariés étaient loin de toute cette agitation. Ils venaient de réchapper au pire. Leur couple avait failli se briser. James était soulagé. Il savait que Lily ne l'avait pas complètement pardonné. Elle avait la rancune tenance. Il pressentait qu'il allait le payer tous les jours pendant un très long moment... mais après tout, n'étaient-ce donc pas les joies du mariage ? « Aimer l'autre pour le meilleur et pour le pire. » Désormais, il comprenait on ne pouvait mieux cette expression.

Un cri de joie retenti au loin. Ben et Zoé Evans se précipitèrent vers eux.

« James ! Lily ! Dieu soit loué ! Tu l'as retrouvée ! s'écria la mère en sautant dans les bras de sa fille. Où étais-tu Lily ? J'ai eu si peur ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es toute trempée ! Viens vite te sécher ou tu vas tomber malade !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman. Tout va bien. Mais, où sont les invités ? demanda-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil aux alentours.

- Disons que... après avoir bien profité du buffet, leur patience a... hum... atteint sa limite, répondit le père avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Oh non ! Moi qui avais passé tant de temps et mis toute mon énergie dans la préparation du mariage pour qu'il soit parfait ! C'est un véritable fiasco ! sanglota Lily au bord des larmes.

- Allons Lily, la rassura James en la prenant dans ses bras. Sèche tes larmes. On trouvera bien une solution... Le marieur est toujours là ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ben. Attendez, ça veut dire que vous comptez toujours vous marier ? »

James se tourna vers Lily, légérement inquiet. Elle lui sourit en hochant doucement la tête. Il soupira de soulagement sous les éclats de joie du couple Evans qui s'empressèrent de partir à la recherche du marieur suivi d'Eliane, laissant le couple seul.

Bien que Lily et lui en aient parlé pendant le chemin vers la salle des mariages sous le regard méfiant et protecteur d'Eliane, James craignait toujours qu'à un moment ou à un autre, Lily changea soudainement d'avis et s'enfuit au loin pour rejoindre il ne savait quel bellâtre tel John Harper.

A la pensée de John Harper, le visage de James blemit. Et si Lily le fréquentait encore ? Et si il lui tournait toujours autour ? Et si elle l'avait revu quelques jours avant le mariage ? Et si...

_Allons mon vieux ! Ton imagination s'emballe de trop ! John Harper ? Et puis quoi encore ? De toute façon, si Lily l'avait revu, elle me l'aurait dit. Enfin, je crois... Allons, allons ! Elle ne l'avait sûrement pas revu ! Sinon, elle n'aurait pas accepté de se marier avec moi après ce que je viens de lui faire. Sauf si... sauf si elle conspire avec Harper ! Mon Dieu ! cette histoire de pari m'est monté à la tête !_

Cependant, un doute persistait. Il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Lily :

« Euh, rassure-moi, tu ne vois plus Harper j'espère ?

- John Harper ? répondit-elle avec un sourire. Bien sur que si ! J'ai même prévu de le voir pendant notre voyage de noces à Hawaii. »

Le coeur de James ne fit qu'un bond. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Harper pendant LEUR voyage de noces ? Elle n'avait même pas le tact de le mettre à l'écart pour deux petites semaines !

« James ! Je plaisantais, ajouta-t-elle. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'aurais invité John Harper à notre voyage de noces ? »

James essaya de reprendre contenance. Il déglutit difficilement avant de répondre d'un ton qui se voulait détaché :

« Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait stupide de penser une chose pareil ! »

Raté.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Tu m'as crue ? s'exclama Lily, interloquée, avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Répondit-il, vexé.

- Oh James ! Arrête de faire cette mauvaise tête ! Après tout, tu l'as bien mérité.

- Bon, on est quitte, d'accord ? proposa-t-il.

- Non, pas encore ! Allez viens ! Il nous reste encore un mariage à célébrer ! Dépêche-toi ! Si on rate le portoloin pour Hawaii, je te promets que tu n'auras pas le plaisir de regarder notre enfant grandir ! »

James se figea sur place. L'information mit un certain temps avant d'arriver à son cerveau et d'être décodée. Un enfant ? _Leur_ enfant ? Il allait être papa ?

« Merlin ! s'écria-t-il en prenant Lily dans ses bras et en la faisant virevolter. C'est fantastique Lily ! Un garçon ou une fille ? Des jumeaux peut-être ! Il va falloir faire une fête ! Prévenir tout le monde ! Je...

- James ! Lâche-moi, demanda-t-elle en riant. Il est trop tôt pour connaître le sexe du bébé ! Calme-toi, nous avons encore tout notre temps pour y penser. Et puis, rien n'est encore sûr à cent pour cent... Allez viens ! Il faut qu'on se marie d'abord ! Il est hors de question que mon enfant naisse hors-mariage !

- D'accord, on y va, dit-il en la reposant. Mais avant, il faut que je te rende ceci... »

Il mit sa main dans une de ses poches et en ressortit le bracelet que Lily avait laissé tomber en s'enfuyant plutôt dans la journée. Il l'attacha autour du poignet droit de sa future femme.

« Je l'ai retrouvé par terre dans la salle des mariages. »

Elle le regarda, émue puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

* * *

James se trouvait pour la deuxième fois de la journée devant l'autel, auprès de Lily. Le marieur se tenait en face d'eux et prononçait son discours. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance de le trouver. Ce dernier avait encore quelques affaires à régler sur place. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que le mariage aurait finalement lieu, il fut étonné, mais accepta néanmoins de les marier. Il se tourna alors vers James.

« Les alliances... » lui murmura-t-il.

Le futur marié se tourne alors vers Sirius qui sort les alliances de ses poches tout sourire.

« Fallait pas t'inquiéter ! Je les ai retrouvées ! » chuchota-t-il.

James lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Parce que tu les avais perdues ? » lui demanda-t-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Son témoin blêmit soudainement avant de répondre précipitamment :

« Nan pas du tout ! Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ? »

James lui jeta un dernier regard sceptique avant qu'un toussotement furieux de la part de Lily l'oblige à se retourner.

« James, répétez après moi. Moi, James Matthew Potter...

- Moi, James Matthew Potter...

- Accepte de prendre pour épouse _Lily Audrey Evans_, ajoute le marieur en insistant sur ces trois derniers mots ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'intéressé.

- Accepte de prendre pour épouse Lily Audrey Evans. Vous avez bien entendu ? LILY AUDREY EVANS ! » cria-t-il en s'adressant à ce qui restait des invités, c'est-à-dire pas grand monde.

Un petit rire se fit entendre du côté du témoin qui se tut rapidement suite aux éclairs que lançaient les yeux de la future mariée.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passa sans encombres et aucun nom indésirable n'avait été prononcé au mauvais moment. Alors que les mariés s'apprêtaient à partir en lune de miel, James se rappela l'enjeu de son pari avec Sirius. Il se tourna alors vers sa femme avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Chérie, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire avant de partir pour Hawaii, tu permets ? » demanda-t-il avant de partir à la recherche de son meilleur ami.

Il le trouva sans peine en bas des marches menant au bureau du marieur. Il était plongé dans une discussion assez sérieuse avec Remus et Peter. Ou plutôt : Remus passait un nouveau savon à Sirius qui était étrangement silencieux, les yeux baissé pendant que Peter se tenait à l'écart, souhaitant de tout coeur se trouver à l'autre bout de la terre.

James décida alors d'intervenir. Il savait combien Remus pouvait être effrayant à quelques jours de la pleine lune.

« Remus ! C'est bon, je prends le relais ! Et pas la peine de me faire la morale, Lily va s'en charger pour le reste de ma vie !

- J'espère pour elle que tu vivras longtemps ! gromela le lycanthrope.

- Viens Sirius ! Je dois te parler de quelques chose. »

Ce dernier le suivit sans rien dire, apparemment soulagé de repartir vivant.

« Merci beaucoup, Jamesie ! Je te revaudrai ça ! Je crois que Remus a...

- Pas si vite mon vieux ! l'interrompit le marié. Tu ne croyais pas t'en sortir aussi facilement ? Dois-je te rappeler les conditions de notre petit pari ? »

James retint un sourire victorieux devant le visage décomposé de Sirius.

* * *

Mais où était passé James ? S'il ne se dépêchait pas, ils allaient arriver en retard et cela, Lily ne le laissera pas passer ! Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'elle patientait dehors, Eliane à ses côtés. La nuit commençait à tomber et le froid d'octobre se faisait ressentir. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas prévu de prendre un gilet ?

Elle éternua. Si jamais elle attrapait une pneumonie, James le payerai !

« Tu vas bien Lily ? s'enquit son amie, légérement inquiète.

- Je vais parfaitement bien. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas de James si il ne vient pas dans les trente prochaines secondes ! »

Heureusement pour lui, le marié sortit de la salle des mariages accompagné de l'idiot qui lui faisait office de meilleur ami.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria Lily. On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Encore deux petites minutes, ma chérie. Je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter. »

Elle fit une moue sceptique mais accepta tout de même d'attendre encore un peu.

« Hum... Eliane... , commença Sirius, mal à l'aise. Est-ce que... Argh ! James, je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Désolé Sirius, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi, rétorqua James avec un sourire cruel et un air absolument pas compatissant.

- Bien, soupira le témoin. Eliane, est-ce que... est-ce que... tu... argh ! Tu veux bien m'aider à décorer mon appartement ? » ajouta-t-il à toute vitesse.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques instants avant qu'Eliane ne l'interrompe en éclatant de rire, rapidement suivie de Lily et James. Sirius piqua un fard ce qui fit redoubler le fou rire de Lily.

« Tu... tu plaisantes, Black ? gloussa Eliane qui avait du mal à se calmer.

- Malheureusement non, murmura-t-il, les joues rouges.

- Alors, ma chérie, qu'en penses-tu ? chuchota James après s'être remis de son rire, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

- Je pense que je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tu tenais tant à gagner ce pari ! »

Son mari lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de proposer à son meilleur ami d'une voix narquoise :

« Un petit pari, Sirius ? »


End file.
